This invention relates to a tendon decompression device useful in alleviating the pains associated with tendinitis, particularly that associated with "tennis elbow" and similar syndromes.
Tennis elbow is a strain of the lateral forearm muscles or their tendinous attachments near their origin on the lateral epicondyle of the humerus. "Golfer's elbow" is a comparable syndrome involving forearm pronators and their attachments.
According to the Merck Manual (15th edition, 1987, pages 1269 and 1270), treatment for alleviating the symptoms of tennis elbow involves wrapping a four inch strap tightly around the forearm, the strap being worn just distal to the elbow. Other devices similarly involve applying pressure to the forearm with various straps and bands wrapped around the forearm. Likewise, devices available for tendinitis at the knee involve straps applied circumferentially around the fibia.